Take What You Want
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It’s short but I guess its not really all that sweetand everyone is selfish sometimes. [KaiHil]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Neither do I own the song 'Will You Love Me Tomorrow' by The Shirelles.

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai/Hil with a twist kinda. It's short but I guess its not really all that sweet depending on you point of view. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. I don't know if this really counts as angst but I couldn't think which other category to put it in. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Muse:** Twist?

_Dedi:_ Don't bother, she won't tell us.

Lamanth: Aww, you know me so well.

_Dedi:_ Well this fic is dedicated to **everyone** who has ever reviewed one of our fics, so **everyone** this is for you.

Lamanth: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_We started out as friends,  
But the thought of you just caves me in,  
The symptoms are so deep,  
It is so much too late to turn away,  
We started out as friends,_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Take What You Want**

The man standing behind the hotel's reception desk smiled softly as the two red eyed teens walked swiftly across the lobby to the waiting lift. The two were both well known throughout the Beyblade circuit and if they did become an item they would with out doubt become Beyblade's latest golden couple. They looked good together, slate blue and chestnut brown. Just as the lift doors slid shut the desk clerk saw Kai Hiwatari pull Hilary Tatibana tight against him as if he never intended to let her go.

**Some hours later**

My eyes opened slowly, and fluttered once or twice as my sight adjusted to dimness of the room. I lay still and quiet instinct telling me that the person beside me was still deep asleep. As I slowly replayed the events of the last few hours I couldn't stop a sly smile from crossing my face, well after all it had felt so good. I turned my head to the side and regarded the face of my peacefully sleeping lover. Soft silk like skin, tousled hair and full lushes' lips. I could already see the purplish coloured bruise forming over the pulse spot in the neck as eyelids, which covered bright crimson, ruby eyes, fluttered softly in sleep and caused long sooty lashes to dance of soft skin.

_Tonight you're mine completely,  
You give your love so sweetly,  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes,  
But will you love me tomorrow?_

I slid quietly from the bed and carefully replaced the sheet over the space I had just vacated. The sound of soft breathing filled the hotel room as I moved noiselessly here and there collecting my discarded clothes. I dressed swiftly taking care not to wake you from your sleep. A cruel smirk twisted my lips, I guess this shows just how much you care huh? You didn't even notice when I left you to sleep on your own. Well it's your own fault, isn't it? Did you really think you were good enough for me? No, you thought you were too good for me. I sighed and shook my head and then patted my pocket to check I had my keys before I tiptoed to the door.

_Is this a lasting treasure,  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
_

I silently opened the door before I turned to look at your figure peacefully sleeping in the rooms bug double bed and a small pang of guilt tugged at my heart. I guess on some level what I'm doing is wrong and I know that when you wake you'll feel pain but this is just the way I am. And all you really wanted to do was to change me and make me who you wanted me to be. I take what I want, people have never really cared about me so I've never bothered to care about them. And you're just the same as the rest of them. You thought you could hold me and have me for your own. Looks like you were wrong dosen't it? I stepped through the open doorway and turned an blow a kiss in the general direction of the bed you where sleeping in. "Good-bye my lover." I whispered sarcastically and pulled the door shut with a click.

_Tonight with words unspoken,  
You say that I'm the only one,  
But will my heart be broken,  
When the night meets the morning sun?  
_

**Change POV**

The sound of the door clicking shut roused me from sleep and instinctively I reached out for the person who should have been lying next to me. But all that was beside me was a cold empty space. I felt the hurt and sorrow pierce my heart like a knife. I was alone. I felt used, dirty and cheep. You had know how I felt, much a cared about you, loved you even. I had thought that at last I had found someone who really cared for me. But no, you had just taken what you wanted and then left me. I had thought that you… that you were different, that you were someone I could trust and open up to. But shit if you hadn't just turned out to be just like everyone else who had ever tried to use me, but unlike them you had acutely managed it.

_I'd like to know that your love,  
Is love I can be sure of,  
So tell me now, and I won't ask again,  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

I could feel the unshed tears pricking my eyes, tears I refused to shed. I hate you so much for doing this to me, but at the same time I still love you and in a way that makes me hate you even more. I could feel love pouring into hate and hate pouring into love, the two swirling and mixing until my insides writhed and I felt like I was going to be sick. I lay there staring blankly up at the dark ceiling. "Why Hilary? Why?" I whispered into the dark.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lamanth: So there you have it guys, let me know what you think.

**Muse:** Well I think it was a…

Lamanth: NOT YOU!

_Dedi:_ Um, well hoped **everyone** of you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
